Šta? Kako? Ozbiljno? Ovo je divno?
by ihatemakingupnames
Summary: Lily je rekla Jamesu da je trudna. Kako je reagirao? Kratka pričica.
1. Jamesova reakcija i oklada

**Šta? Kako? Ozbiljno? Ovo je divno!**

Kratki sadržaj: Datum je 9. siječanj 1980. godine. Lily je upravo saznala novost i jako je sretna. No, zabrinuta je kako će James reagirati…

Izjava o opovrgnuću: Svijet Harry Pottera nije moj niti zarađujem novac pišući ovo.

…

Lily je sretna. To je zapravo mala riječ. Pršti radošću.

Bila je u Bolnici sv. Munga jer se ne osjeća baš najbolje. Rekli su joj da doživljava težak slučaj jutarnje mučnine. Tada je shvatila. Trudna je! Vidari su morali obaviti još nekoliko pretraga da se uvjere kako je beba dobro, i hvala Merlinu tako je. Beba je jaka i zdrava. Nije još dovoljno velika da se dozna spol. To će biti za dva i pol mjeseca.

Jedina stvar koja joj može, i već malo je, pokvariti raspoloženje je Jamesova reakcija. Nisu planirali postati roditelji, premladi su. Jednostavno se dogodilo.

Već je stigla do Šupljeg kotlića i stanice Letimreže. Nisu joj preporučili aparaciju zbog straha da se bebi nešto dogodi. Nije baš vjerojatno da će se to i dogoditi, ali Lily ne želi riskirati.

Uzima malo Letipraha i zovne ''Koliba Potterovih!''

 _*WHOOSH*_

''Lily, dušo, jesi li to ti?'' James je zabrinut. Lilyin izlazak je trajao duže nego što je očekivao. Dodaj i opasnost od Voldemorta…

''Da. James, možeš li molim te doći?'' Lily zna da nikad neće skupiti dovoljno hrabrosti da mu kaže ako to odmah ne učini.

''Je li se nešto loše dogodilo? Jesi li napadnuta? Ozlijeđena?'' Glas mu je bliži. I zabrinutiji.

Lily zakoluta očima. Naravno da će mu neki napad biti odmah na pameti. Pa u ratu su. ''Dobro sam. Ne brini.''

James uđe u sobu i odahne od olakšanja. ''Zabrinuo sam se. Bila si duže nego što sam mislio da ćeš biti.''

''Pa…'', započne Lily, ''postoji razlog za to.''

James ju zagrli oko struka i pogleda u oči. Sjajni smaragdi. Nisu mogli ništa skriti od njega. Sada može vidjeti samo sreću. Sreću koja prerasta čak i onu njihovog vjenčanja. Pitao se što ju je toliko razveselilo u Bolnici.

''James, moram ti nešto reći.''

''Što je bilo?''

''Ja sam… pa… vidiš, ja sam, umm. Trudna sam,'' eto. Rekla mu je.

Reći da je James iznenađen bi bilo isto kao reći da Voldemort voli cvjetne vijence i pleše uokolo bez ijedne brige na svijetu. Totalno neispravno. ''Šta? Kako? Ozbiljno?''

Lily se nasmijala. Njegove oči boje lješnjaka su se potpuno raširile kad je čuo novost. Izgledao je zatečeno. ''Da, ozbiljno. A za kako, vidiš, kad se dvoje ljudi-''

''Da, da. Hvala na objašnjenju,'' sarkastično je odgovorio James. ''Stvarno?''

''James, stvarno misliš da bi se šalila?'' Lily ga je blago ukorila.

Uvidio je da je to bilo glupo pitanje. ''Pa baš i ne…''

Sad, kad ju stvarno pogleda, mogao je vidjeti. Zračila je srećom. I onda je shvatio. ''Imat ćemo bebu. Merline dragi! Postat ću otac! Lils, pa ovo je divno!''

Zavrtio ju je u krug. Onda je gledao njen stomak s čuđenjem. ''Naša beba je unutra.''

''Da, je. Zbog njega sam tako bolesna ujutro.''

Malo se namrštio. ''Kako znaš da je dečko? Možda ćemo imati kćerkicu.''

''Majčin instinkt.''

''Hoćeš se kladiti? U deset galeona. Kažem da će biti žensko.''

Lily zakoluta očima, ali prihvati okladu. ''Može.''

…

 _*Dva i pol mjeseca kasnije*_

''James, požuri. Zakasniti ćemo na pregled!'' Lily je naživcirana. Da barem nisu prispali.

''Dolazim. Ej, Lils, bolje ti je da poneseš onih deset galeona. Joj, kako ću dobiti okladu.''

Imaju zakazan pregled kod Vidara da bi saznali bebin spol. I provjerili zdravlje i bebe i Lily. Knjige kažu da se jutarnja mučnina već trebala povući, a nije.

''Spreman sam. Idemo.''

Letimrežom su došli u Bolnicu sv. Munga. Taman na vrijeme, kako je medicinska sestra njih prozvala. ''Lily i James Potter na pregled!''

''Ovdje smo!''

 _*Poslije pregleda*_

''U redu. Beba izgleda odlično! I ti isto, Lily. Za par tjedana će se već moći vidjeti da si trudna. A činjenica da se jutarnja mučnina još nije povukla ne znači apsolutno ništa. Svaka trudnoća je posebna u tom segmentu. Neke prođu bez ijedne, dok druge svako jutro do porođaja. Nemate razloga za brigu.''

James je odahnuo. Stvarno se zabrinuo za Lily.

''Vidaru Alphard, je li prerano da saznamo za bebin spol?'' Lily je stvarno znatiželjna. Imala je predosjećaj, ali nije znala 100%.

''Ne, nije. Želite li saznati ili se želite iznenaditi na porodu?''

''Želimo saznati.'' Već su ovo raspravili i složili se.

''U redu. Idemo. _Ostedne nobis sexu infantem scriptor_.'' Sjaj oko Lilyinog stomaka je zelen. Što to točno znači?

''Čestitam! Očekujete dječaka.''

Lilyino lice je pokazivalo samodopadnost i ponos. James je sretan, iako malo razočaran što je izgubio okladu.

''Želim svojih deset galeona.'' Lily je tražila. Bilo joj je jako drago što je dobila okladu.

James se malo uspaničario. ''Umm, nemam ih sa sobom…''

''Znači bio si poprilično siguran da ćemo dobiti curicu.''

''Da…''

''To će te naučiti da se ne kladiš sa mnom oko našeg sina.''

Vidar se samo nasmijao i poslao sretni par kući s vijestima.

…

Bok! Nadam se da ste uživali! Vidimo se uskoro!

Prijevod inkantacije s latinskog: _Pokaži nam bebin spol_.


	2. Krsni kum i ime

**Što? Kako? Ozbiljno? Ovo je divno!**

 **Izjava o opovrgnuću** : vidi prvo poglavlje.

…

James je iznerviran. Želi da Sirius bude kum njegovom sinu. Lily, naravno, se ne slaže.

''James, Sirius je stvarno nemaran i nezreo. Stvarno želiš da takva osobe bude kum našem sinu? Mislim da je Remus puno bolji izbor.''

''Sirius je savršen za tu ulogu! Ti si već odabrala kumu, pusti mene da odaberem kuma.''

Lily ga je samo pogledala, ''Ti znaš da sam pitala za tvoje mišljenje, zar ne? Složio si se sa mnom da je Alice najbolji izbor. Ja se ipak ne slažem s tobom vezano za Siriusa.''

''Ali, Lily,'' James je zacvilio. ''Tihotap mi je brat u svemu osim krvi. Odlično bi se brinuo za našeg sina. Dovraga, mislim da je uzbuđeniji nego što sam ja!'' James je obećao Siriusu titulu. Ne može prekršiti svoju riječ.

No, njegova žena je stvarno protiv toga. ''Zašto? Reci mi jedan dobar razlog. Imam ja jedan. Ne želim da naš sin bude pokvareniji nego što bi inače bio!''

''Pa bio bi pokvareniji ako odaberemo Remusa. On je lukav i uvijek se izvuče iz kazne. Nevinašce.''

Lily je uzdahnula. Nije se htjela svađati. ''Daj mi razlog.''

''Imam taj osjećaj da će Sirius odraditi odličan posao,'' James je skoro odahnuo. Polako popušta.

Lily je razmišljala. Kako je mogla ubijediti Jamesa da je Remus puno bolji kandidat za kuma? Onda joj je sinula ideja. ''James, što kažeš na kompromis?''

Odmah je postao sumnjičav. ''Kakav kompromis? Ako želiš da ja izaberem kumu, a ti kuma, zaboravi. Nema šanse.''

''Ajmo se okladiti. Ili baciti kovanicu, ili tako nešto. Pobjednik bira.''

''O čemu bismo se mogli kladiti?'' pitao se. Nadao se da će dobiti okladu. Prošlu o bebinom spolu je izgubio!

Lily je razmislila. ''Kladimo se na… našeg sljedećeg gosta?''

''Ne razumijem. Naši sljedeći gosti su tvoji roditelji. Dolaze za dva tjedna.''

''Ma ne to, mislila sam hoće li nas prvi Sirius doći posjetiti ili Remus? Nema veze kada, ali tko će doći prije?''

''Ahaa. Sad shvaćam. Kladim se na Siriusa.''

''A ja na Remusa.''

*Nekoliko dana kasnije*

''Lily! Ne mogu vjerovati da nismo odlučili ime!''

Zbunila se, kako su mogli zaboraviti na to? ''Zar nismo? Dragi Merline, u pravu si.''

''Lakše nam je sada kad znamo spol. Hm.. Šta kažeš na.. James Potter mlađi?'' James je predložio. Sviđala mu se ideja njegovog sina nazvanog po svom ocu.

''Jesi li ti normalan? Ne! Nisam luda da imam dva James Pottera u kući.'' Prepala se same pomisli na to. ''A šta misliš o… Charlusu? Po tvom ocu.''

''Kao prvo ili srednje ime?''

''Prvo, naravno.''

''Onda ne. Trebamo ime koje će zvučati dobro i kad je beba i starkelja,'' James zadrhta na pomisao da mu se sin zove Charlus ili Harold.

''Hajdemo prvo odlučiti srednje ime. Možemo ga nazvati po nekome,'' Lily je mislila da je to dobra ideja. Onda mogu probati različita imena kao prvo i odlučiti se na jedno koje zvuči dobro.

''U redu. Šta kažeš na…''

''Mislila sam da mu damo ime James kao srednje ime,'' znala da će mu vjerojatno napuhati njegov ionako preveliki ego, ali joj se sviđala ideja.

''Po meni? Vaš prijedlog je usvojen, gospođo Potter,'' drsko joj je odgovorio.

Lily je zakolutala očima. ''To je tradicija u mojoj obitelji. Srednje ime najstarijeg sina je očevo ime, a srednje ime najstarije kćeri je majčino ime. Zato sam i predložila.''

''To je lijepo. Nadam se da ćemo imati kćer poslije ovog malca.''

Lily je problijedila, ''Želiš još jedno dijete čim rodim ovo? Ti nisi normalan! Luđak jedan! Mali Potter mi stvara dovoljno problema. Misliš da već želim još jedno?!''

James se uspaničario. Nije dobro kad naživcira Lily. Pogotovo kad je trudna. ''Ne! Nisi me dobro razumjela. Nisam tako mislio, nego poslije. Kao nakon nekoliko godina.''

Ješ uvijek ga je prostrijelila pogledom, za svaki slučaj. ''I bolje ti je. Nego, imamo srednje ime. Prvo ime?''

''Idemo abecedom. Tako nećemo nijedno izostaviti.''

''A odakle ćemo čitati imena? Nemamo knjige. Možemo jedino napraviti popis svih imena koja znamo,'' uzdahnula je. Znala je da će joj se obiti o glavu što nije kupila knjigu dječjih imena.

''Ja sam ju kupio. Nisam vidio nijednu kad si donijela brdo knjiga neki dan i otišao ju kupiti. I zaboravio sam na nju dosad.''

''Pa idi po nju. Nemamo cijeli dan, je li tako?''

Idući prema vratima, okrenuo se i osmjehnuo, ''Ne, gospođo.''

Lily je bacila jastuk prema njemu. ''Idi više. Koji kreten,'' mrmljala je.

 _*Jaaakooo puno imena kasnije*_

''Stigli smo do slova H,'' James se istegnuo. Nijednom se nije svidjelo nijedno ime zasad. Ili su predugačka ili stvarno zastarjela. Pa mislim stvarno, tko bi nazvao svoje dijete Elphinstone?

''Ugh. Možemo li preskočiti to slovo? Inače mi se baš i ne sviđaju imena na H,'' istina je. Harold i Harrison su užasni.

''Neee,'' James je istegnuo e.

''Započni, hoćeš li?''

''Evo, evo. Hackett?''

''Ni u ludilu.''

''Hades?''

''Užas.''

''Hadley? Može biti i muško i žensko.''

''Ne zanima me. Ne sviđa mi se.''

James se nasmijao njenoj reakciji. ''Hahn?''

''Ti znaš da Hahn na njemačkom znači pijetao, zar ne? Neću nazvati svog sina 'pijetao', Potteru.''

 _*Dosta vremena kasnije*_

''Hansuke.''

Lily ga je samo pogledala. ''Stvarno? Ako kažem da mi se sviđa, ti bi svog sina nazvao Hansuke?''

James je slijegnuo ramenima. ''Ima moje ime kao srednje. Baš me i ne zanima ostatak.''

''Samo nastavi,'' Lily se sve više i više živcirala. Nisu mogli naći ime koje im se sviđa. Točnije, ona nije mogla naći ime koje se njoj sviđa.

Salutirao joj je, ''Kako god želite, moja gospo. Harald?''

''Starkelja.''

''Harden?''

''Neću 'očvrsnuti' svog sina. Dalje!''

''Harish?''

''Fuj''

''Harley?''

''Zvuči kao žensko ime.''

''Može i muškima i ženskima.''

''Boli me briga. Nastavi.''

''Harlow?''

''Kako smišljaju ova imena? Ajme meni…''

''Harold?''

''Nema šanse.''

''Harper?''

''Zvuči kao prezime.''

''Što znači?''

''Ne.''

''Harrison?''

''Hmmm…''

James se ponadao. Umorio se čitanja svih ovih imena. Stvarno je dosadan posao. Osim toga, grlo ga je zaboljelo.

''Ne, još uvijek zvuči kao starac,'' Lily je zastenjala. Ovim tempom nikad neće završiti.

''Evo jednog dobrog. Harry. Ne zvuči kao neki starac, ali je još uvijek dovoljno ozbiljno za jednog.''

''Harry. Hmm. Zapravo mi se sviđa. Harry James Potter.'' Lily je razrogačila oči, savršeno je!

''Stvarno lijepo zvuči.''

''Da. Ali, što ako ima boljih imena?''

Ovaj put je James zastenjao. Stvarno mu se više nije dalo. ''Lily, već smo našli savršeno ime. Zašto moramo dalje tražiti?''

''Ne znam. Samo ne želim propustiti šansu da ima boljih imena.''

Pogledao ju je. Izgledala je iscrpljeno, to nije dobro ni za nju, a ni za njihovog sina pa je predložio nešto. ''Hajde prvo malo odspavaj, a onda možeš još prolistati kroz ovu knjigu i vidjeti druga imena.''

''Spavanje zvuči stvarno dobro,'' bila je umorna. No, nije htjela stati sada.

''Idi se naspavaj. Knjiga neće nigdje pobjeći.''

''U redu. Laku noć, James.''

Poljubio ju je. ''Laku noć. Lils.''

…

Lily je osjetila kako ju netko trza. Istegnula se i otvorila oči. Nad njom se nadvio čovjek sa srebrno-sivim očima. Zastenjala je, jer je znala da to znači da je izgubila okladu.

''Na noge lagane, Lily! Hajde, zar se tako odnosiš prema svom gostu?''

James ih je gledao s dovratka sa smijehom u očima. Uskočio je, ipak, prije nego što je Lily uspjela ubiti kuma njihovog sina. ''Tihotape, pusti je da spava. Dobio si titulu krsnog kuma.''

''Poslušaj Jamesa. Pusti me na miru.''

''Hajde, više. Želim znati kako mi se kumče zove!''

''Harry James. Sad izlazi i ostavi me da spavam.''

James ju je pogledao. ''Mislio sam da ćeš još gledati imena.''

''Ne želim. Prelijena sam.''

Sirius se za to vrijeme durio. Glumio je povrijeđenost, ''Zašto ga niste nazvali po meni? Sirius mlađi. To mu baš pristaje.''

''Sirius, kunem ti se, ako ne izađeš, ja ću…'' nije ni dovršila svoju prijetnju, aon je već otišao.

''Huh, to je dobro prošlo.'' Trljajući svoj stomak i bebu, okrenula se na drugu stranu i opet zaspala.

…

Nisam mislila prevoditi daljnja poglavlja, ali me baš kopkalo. Prijevod Djevojke u Zelenom ide polako, objavit ću sljedeće poglavlje kad dovršim još jedno dodatno, tako da mogu i to još jedno brzo objaviti. Ostavite svoj komentar ako vam se sviđa! Ako ne, recite mi zašto ne da mogu popraviti. Bezobrazne recenzije će biti obrisane, a korisnici prijavljeni! Možete ostaviti kritike, ali, molim vas, ne rugajte se. Do skora!


End file.
